Teen Titans Jeopardy
by Nobodyman9
Summary: The Teen Titans play Jeopardy! A parody of the celebrity jeopardy SNL skits, including everyones favorite sarcastic gameshow host Alex Trebek. Rated high for some content. Please R&R, all reviews, including flames, are welcome.
1. Round 1: SF, BB and Cy

Authors Intro: Welcome one and all! Anyway, this would be my  
second fanfic, and wouldn't ya know it, it's another parody. This is of course another Teen Titans fic, and this time it's a parody of the celebrity jeopardy skits from Saturday Night Live, which I personally think have been one of the best things to come out of SNL. This is unfortunately a bit higher rated due to its content, but it's still pretty funny. This parody features Cyborg taking the basic role of Sean Connery, Beast Boy doing Burt Reynolds, and Starfire doing no one in particular. Well anyway I hope you all enjoy it.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans or SNL, although it would  
be friggin' sweet if I did  
  
***************************************************************  
  
Alex: (Screen opens up to Jeopardy scene) Welcome back to  
a special Teen Titans edition of Celebrity Jeopardy. Just when  
I thought the standards of this show couldn't get any lower, the  
filthy, money-grubbing producers of this show spring this up on  
me in order to appeal to what they call a "more cost effective  
audience." That being said lets take a look at the scores.  
(Screen moves to Cyborg) Cyborg is in the lead with -$3,200.  
  
Cyborg: I am the ultimate MacDaddy!  
  
Alex: Wonderful...in second place with -$4000 dollars we have  
Beast Boy.  
  
Beast Boy: Heh heh...hey uh check out my podium.  
  
Alex: (Beast Boys podium has Dick Cockerman written on it)  
Apparently Beast Boy has changed his name to "Dick Cockerman."  
  
Beast Boy: Heh heh yeh uh...yeh Dick Cockerman it's a funny name.  
  
Alex: Great, and finally in last place we have  
Starfire...(Starfire is moving her head around as if looking at  
something)...who is staring into space like an idiot.  
  
Starfire: (Suddenly snaps out of her trance and presses her  
buzzer) I will venture a guess at towel.  
  
Alex: We haven't started yet.  
  
Starfire: Oh, I am sorry, what is towel.  
  
Alex: Unbelievable...anyway you all have a negative amount of  
money, so better luck to all of you in the next round.  
  
Cyborg: I'll be damned if I'm paying you anything Trebek.  
  
Alex: Rest assured Cyborg that you are playing for charity; it's  
not your money. Anyway, it's time for double jeopardy; lets  
take a look at the board. And the categories are: "Potent  
Potables", "Members of the Teen Titans", "The Number 4",  
"Seamen's Crew", that category being about boats, "Just Say  
Anything", "Obvious Answers" and finally "Things you Shouldn't  
Shove Up your Nose."  
  
Starfire: On my planet, leakage of the nostrils is considered  
a delicacy.  
  
Alex: That is nauseating...anyway Starfire you're in last place so  
why don't you pick.  
  
Starfire: I will take Glorfar's of the Heckenzon Morbrif for  
7,000 Queblog's.  
  
Alex: That's not a category or type of currency, and for the  
last time none of the questions on this show have to do with  
Tamaran.  
  
Starfire: Oh, then I will take Glorfar's of the Heckenzon  
Morbrif for 1,000 Earth dollars, please.  
  
Alex: ...All right, Beast Boy why don't you choose.  
  
Beast Boy: That's not my name.  
  
Alex: All right fine, Dick Cockerman, please pick a category.  
  
Beast Boy: Heh heh heh...yeh okay I'll uh take "the number 4."  
  
Alex: All right, for how much?  
  
Beast Boy: Eh, ah what the hell how about $8 million.  
  
Alex: Lets just do "the number 4" for $200, and might I add that  
the answer to every question in this category is 4. Anyway  
here's the question: This is what two + two equals. (Cyborg  
buzzes in) Cyborg.  
  
Cyborg: Five.  
  
Alex: No. (Beast Boy buzzes in) Beast Boy.  
  
Beast Boy: I told you, that's not my name.  
  
Alex: Fine, whatever, I don't care, just answer.  
  
Beast Boy: Eh What is a billion.  
  
Alex: ...No way in hell. (Starfire buzzes in) Starfire.  
  
Starfire: Well since there are two twos present, and there is  
apparently an addition between the two words I will say tutu.  
  
Alex: No! Good god!...The answer was four! (Nobody says anything)  
Whatever anyway, Beast Boy it's still your board so pick a  
category.  
  
Beast Boy: Eh heh heh heh heh...eh uh no.  
  
Alex: No?  
  
Beast Boy: Yeah, no, I uh pass, eh heh.  
  
Alex: All right then, Cyborg why don't you pick?  
  
Cyborg: Ah very good, I'll take Semen Screw for $800.  
  
Alex: What? (Looks up at Seamen's Crew category) No no it's  
Seamen's Crew, not Semen Screw.  
  
Cyborg: Hahahahaha! Oh I can read Trebek, that says Semen  
Screw all right, and I figure I got a good chance at it since I  
did do it.  
  
Alex: Okay that's...that's enough.  
  
Cyborg: To your mom! Ahahahahaha!  
  
Alex: (Pause) ...Lets just go to "Members of the Teen Titans" for  
$400. And the question is: This green member of the Titans has  
the ability to change into animals. (Nobody buzzes in) Beast  
Boy you may want to answer this. (Starfire buzzes in) Starfire.  
  
Starfire: Who is Raven.  
  
Alex: No. (Beast Boy buzzes in) Thank God, Beast Boy.  
  
Beast Boy ...Eh I uh, I have to say Alex, I think she's right.  
  
Alex: NO! She's not right, and you're not right! This show  
isn't right! (Cyborg buzzes in) Cyborg.  
  
Cyborg: (Chuckles meekly)...Semen Screw! Ahahahahahahahahaha!  
  
Alex: (Pauses) All right, why don't we just move on to (Beast  
Boy walks over to Alex, carrying a giant novelty comb)...wha...what,  
Beast Boy what are you doing?  
  
Beast Boy: Heh heh heh, eh ya like it? I found it backstage,  
it's a giant comb, it's funny isn't?  
  
Alex: No its not.  
  
Beast Boy: Heh heh yeah it is, it's funny 'cause it's uh bigger  
than ya know a regular comb.  
  
Alex: I can see that, ju...just go back to your podium.  
  
Beast Boy: (Walks back to his podium)...heh heh...you know its  
funny.  
  
Alex: No! No I don't. God, what's wrong with all of you?  
(Pauses) Whatever, anyway it's time for final jeopardy and the  
category is...(Alex begins tearing up card) and you know what,  
just write a word, that's your question; write a word. (Jeopardy  
music starts to play) It can be any word, any word at all...it can  
be a short word...or a long one, I don't care, just write any word  
at all. (Jeopardy music ends) All right then, lets see what you  
all wrote. (Walks to Starfire's podium) Okay we'll start with  
Starfire, and you answered (screen reads "2")...2, the number 2.  
  
Starfire: "To" is a word, is it not?  
  
Alex: Are you Tamaranean or retarded? Anyway, lets see what you  
wagered (screen reads "12,000 Queblog's")...12,000  
Queblog's...simply amazing.  
  
Starfire: On my planet Queblog's are a type of rock.  
  
Alex: That explains a lot. (Walks to Beast Boy's podium) Anyway  
moving on to Beast Boy, lets see what you wrote. And you  
answered (screen is blank) nothing, and you wagered (screen is  
blank) nothing.  
  
Beast Boy: Eh, I ain't riskin' any more of my money on a stupid  
little game.  
  
Alex: Need I remind you Beast Boy, that you are playing for  
charity?  
  
Beast Boy: Yeah, well what have poor people done for me anyway?  
  
Alex: You have a very sick mind. (Walks over to Cyborg's podium)  
Well, lastly lets see what Cyborg wrote, and you wrote (screen  
reads "I")...I, (Pauses) well I'll tell you what, my friend, while  
being a letter, "I" is also technically a word, a pronoun if you  
may, so we are going to give you credit for that. All right,  
lets see how much you wagered for "I" (screen reads "nailed your  
mom SO hard)...nailed your mom so hard...Okay.  
  
Cyborg: AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!  
  
Alex: That's...that's great, that's wonderful  
  
Cyborg: And I did too! AHAHAHAHAHA!!!  
  
Alex: All right, fine, whatever, (looks toward camera) anyway  
that's all the time we have, this is Alex Trebek, I've had it,  
good night. (screen fades out)  
  
***************************************************************  
  
Authors Note: Well that's it; I hoped you all liked it. I'll probably make another one of this, next time starring Robin, Raven, and the return of Cyborg. As far as future fan fictions, when I make my next one I will actually try to make an original storyline of the Teen Titans and it won't just be a parody of something else. Sorry if you're tired of these parodies, but I'm still new to this whole fan fiction thing, but like I said I'm hoping the next one I do will be an original story and be more serious. Anyway till next time, remember: the sun is for light and heat, not for staring at, Good Night! 


	2. Round 2: Rob, Rav and Cy

Authors Intro: Welcome to the second installment of Teen Titans Jeopardy. Before I go any further I'd like to say this: I got a review recently for this story that suggested me using Terra in this chapter of my story. To those of you who do not know I am a Raven/BB fan (or shipper) and as far as Terra goes for me I feel she is a usurper and a succubus (figuratively speaking) and a threat to the R/BB relationship. To put it simply, I don't like her, so I am almost certain that none of my fanfictions will ever include Terra in them. Anyway, I just wanted to say that and let you all know, so getting back to the story; in this installation we will have Robin, Raven, the return of the ever perverted Cyborg and of course Alex Trebek. Hope you all enjoy. Please R&R.  
  
Disclaimer: See chapter 1  
  
****************************************************************  
  
Alex: (Scene opens up to jeopardy stage) Welcome back to Teen  
Titans Celebrity Jeopardy. Once again, I come before you all to  
stew in the public hellhole that is my life. That being said,  
lets take a look at the scores. Cyborg is in the lead with  
-$2300.  
  
Cyborg: I bet you'd like a piece of this ass, wouldn't ya  
Trebek?!  
  
Alex: No, I don't. In second place we have Raven, who has done  
nothing all day, but babble incessantly, due to her recent  
depression.  
  
Raven: My mind is a perplex enigma of never-ending torture  
and misery that will lead to the inevitable implosion of my  
delicate psyche.  
  
Alex: Touching. And in last place we have Robin, who has set a  
new Jeopardy record for incompetence with -$694,000.  
  
Robin: I know karate (makes kung fu motion).  
  
Alex: Of course you do. Anyway, better luck to all of you in  
the next round.  
  
Raven: This game degrades the intellectual integrity of  
everyone involved in this meaningless display of trivial  
nonsense.  
  
Alex: She actually has a point. Well at any rate it's time for  
double jeopardy; lets take a look at the board. And the  
categories are: (screen moves across categories) "Potent  
Potables", "Days of the Week", "Fags named Trebek"...no wait.  
  
Cyborg: AAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!  
  
Alex: (Alex walks over to take down taped up paper reading "Fags  
named Trebek") Very amusing, I...I'm sure you're very proud of  
yourself.  
  
Cyborg: Oh I am Trebek, AHAHAHAHAHA!!  
  
Alex: ...Anyway, moving on we have: "Colors", "Fruits that End in  
–rape", "Superheroes", "Yes or No" and finally "Will this Hurt  
if you Touch it?" Robin you're in last place so why don't you  
start us off.  
  
Robin: What is Violin.  
  
Alex: I haven't asked a question yet; I'm asking you to pick a  
category.  
  
Robin: Ok, then what is violin for $800.  
  
Alex: ...Why don't we just go to "Colors" for $600. And the  
question is: This is what color a blueberry is. (Cyborg buzzes  
in) Cyborg.  
  
Cyborg: Red  
  
Alex: No. (Robin buzzes in) Robin.  
  
Robin: Did you say raspberry or strawberry?  
  
Alex: Neither! I said "blueberry".  
  
Robin: Oh, well then I don't know.  
  
Alex: ...Simply stunning. (Raven buzzes in) Raven  
  
Raven: The simple and insignificant lives of all people are  
entirely inconsequential and will lead to nothing but the  
senseless toil and suffering of them with no reap of benefit or  
reward, and end in an eternal void of nothingness (timer  
buzzes).  
  
Alex: Sorry, you are out of time. The answer of course was  
blue. Anyway Robin it's still your board so please pick a  
category.  
  
Robin: (Makes various karate poses) WHAAAAAAA!!  
HYYYAAAAAAA!! OOSHAAAAA!!! WHHOOOOOOO YAGA!! YHAAAA GILI!!  
HAAA!!  
  
Alex: Okay, Raven why don't you pick.  
  
Raven: Darkness will be the eventual downfall of all  
beings, and envelope the Earth and fill it with hatred and  
despair, as it will to all who exist in this perpetual hole of  
time and space.  
  
Alex: All right forget it. Lets just go to "Superheroes" for  
$400. And the question is: This quick-witted superhero lives  
in Gotham City and is named after a flying mammal. (Nobody  
answers) Robin I know for a fact that you are this superheroes  
sidekick. (Robin buzzes in) Robin.  
  
Robin: I will say, who is Spiderman  
  
Alex: That is infuriating. (Raven buzzes in) Raven.  
  
Raven: No matter how mighty, all heroes and beings shall  
fall to their inevitable fate, which plagues all people, and  
their meaningless lives will be forgotten just like all who have  
fallen before them.  
  
Alex: For the love of god, shut your freaking noise hole!  
...Whatever, the answer was Batman. And anyway, it's still  
Raven's board, but since she is a demented psycho-bitch, I'll  
let Cyborg choose.  
  
Cyborg: Ah, well met Trebek, I'll take Fruits that Rape for  
$400.  
  
Alex: Wh...Wha...No, no that's fruits that end in –rape.  
  
Cyborg: AAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! Oh, you can't pull the wall over  
my eyes Trebek, HAHAHAHA!! And yeah I'm looking at you!  
AHAHAHAHA!!!  
  
Alex: (Sighs)...Lets just go to "Days of the Week" for $200. And  
the question is: This is the day of the week that today is.  
(Cyborg buzzes in) Cyborg  
  
Cyborg: August  
  
Alex: No, and that's not even the current month. (Robin buzzes  
in) Robin.  
  
Robin: Well it's quite obvious Alex; it is the 49th of  
Octanuary of the year 1223, thank you, now I will take plungers  
for $9000.  
  
Alex: Are you by any chance suffering from a brain hemorrhage?  
(Raven buzzes in) Raven.  
  
Raven: Time is a random manmade record keeping construct  
that holds no-  
  
Alex: All right I see where this is going, so just shut up.  
...Either way the answer was Tuesday.  
  
Robin: Well of course it was.  
  
Alex: Whatever, lets just go to final jeopardy and the category  
is (Starts to tear up card) and you know what, just write your  
name, that's all, write your name (jeopardy music starts and  
Titans start writing) It can be your superhero name...or your  
secret identity... it can even be a nickname, just write something  
you are called by (jeopardy music ends) and lets see what you  
all wrote, we'll start with Robin and you wrote (screen reads  
Batman) ...Batman...you...you're not Batman.  
  
Robin: Yet  
  
Alex: Great, anyway lets see your wager (screen reads 10  
kajillion dollars)...10 kajillion dollars...that...that's not even a  
real number.  
  
Robin: Oh it will be Alex, it will be.  
  
Alex: Fine, whatever, moving on lets see Raven's answer and you  
wrote (screen is blank)...nothing...great, and you wagered (screen  
is blank)...nothing again.  
  
Raven: This pen is unworthy of even being associated with  
me, how could it, a mere artificial manmade object, understand  
the grief and sorrow that overwhelms the depraved and suffering  
abyss of my mind.  
  
Alex: You are a deeply disturbed human being (begins to walk  
over to Cyborg).  
  
Cyborg: Man Trebek, she's crazy.  
  
Alex: You're telling me.  
  
Cyborg: I mean she's a nut job that one, but I mean hey you  
know what I'm talking about right, heh heh.  
  
Alex: Yeah yeah heh heh (they both chuckle) yeah, well anyway  
lets see what you wrote Cyborg, and you answered (screen reads  
"Alex is Great")...Alex is Great. I...I can't believe it.  
  
Cyborg: And I do mean that man, I mean I know I'm tough on  
ya, but it's all in good fun you know that right?  
  
Alex: (Pretending to know) Well yeah, yes.  
  
Cyborg: And I deeply do respect you, I think you're a good  
man.  
  
Alex: Well th...thank you, well anyway lets see your wager for  
Alex is Great (screen reads "at Sucking Cock")...at Sucking Co-  
...okay.  
  
Cyborg: AAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!  
  
Alex: Yeah...I...I guess I walked right into that one didn't I.  
  
Cyborg: I only say it because it's true Trebek  
AHAHAHAHAHA!!!  
  
Alex: Yeah, great, well anyway that's all the time we have  
tonight, I'm Alex Trebek saying that if you happen to see me  
crossing the street please run me over, good night. (Screen  
fades out)  
  
****************************************************************  
  
Authors Note: Well that's it for chapter 2. Hoped you enjoyed, please R&R, etc. I think I will probably do at least one more round of this; next time it will be a Teen Titans villain's edition, with Jynx, Gizmo and Plasmus. Beyond that I'm not sure, depends on the amount of reviews I get and if I get any more inspiration. Well that's all till next time remember: Life is like a box of chocolates; it's sweet. 


	3. Round 3: Jynx, Giz and Plas

Authors Intro: Whelp, here's the third round of Teen Titans Jeopardy. This time we've got Gizmo, Jynx and Plasmus and, of course the ever piteous Alex Trebek. Well anyway I guess that's all I have to say, please read and enjoy.  
  
Disclaimer: See chapter 2 (or 1)

##############################################################################  
  
Alex: Welcome back to Celebrity Jeopardy. We've got a special treat for you all today. For this round we have a special Teen Titans Villains edition of Celebrity Jeopardy. I feel like I'm betraying my fellow man doing this, but since I've lost pretty much all of my humanity by becoming the extension of a heartless corporate conglomerate, it kind of works out. Anyway, lets take a look at the scores. First, we have Jynx with -$2800.  
  
Jynx: Oooooooooooooo...are we on a game show or something?  
  
Alex: For the 9th time, yes.  
  
Jynx: Oooooohhhhh...when do we get to see Bob Barker, I wanna see Bob Barker, that guys a kook.  
  
Alex: ...All right, moving on, next we have Gizmo with -$1900.  
  
Gizmo: Piss off Alex you f$%#ing terd!  
  
Alex: Okay, that's entirely unnecessary. ...Well lastly, and I can't believe they would do this to me, but we have Plasmus, who has done nothing all day, but speak in his own flatulence.  
  
Plasmus: (Lets out moderately loud flatulence)  
  
Alex: And I'm not even sure where that's coming from. ...Either way it's time for double jeopardy; lets take a look at the board. And the categories are "Potent Potables", "Cold Things", "One of You", "Planets that End in –upiter", "Two-Letter Words", "Why Communism Sucks" and finally "Heavy Objects". All right lets get this over with, Jynx why don't you start us off?  
  
Jynx: I wanna see Bob Barker first.  
  
Alex: ...All right, how about "Two-Letter Words" for $400. And the question is: This two-letter word begins with "d" and ends with "o". (Gizmo buzzes in) Gizmo.  
  
Gizmo: Be.  
  
Alex: No.  
  
Gizmo: S%$#head!  
  
Alex: Whatever, (Jynx buzzes in) Jynx.  
  
Jynx: Ice.  
  
Alex: No. (Plasmus buzzes in) Plasmus.  
  
Plasmus: (Lets out flatulence)  
  
Alex: That is disgusting. ...Well the answer was of course "do", and Jynx it's still technically your board so why don't you pick a category.  
  
Jynx: I will choose Ice.  
  
Alex: What you mean "Cold Things"?  
  
Jynx: No, I mean Ice.  
  
Alex: ...Okay, forget it, lets go to "One of You" for $200, and might I add that the answer to each of these questions will be one of the three of you. And the question is: (Picture of Gizmo and Mammoth is shown) this is the Teen Titan's villain seen next to Mammoth. (Gizmo buzzes in) Gizmo.  
  
Gizmo: Yo man that's Mammoth, I work with that pimp.  
  
Alex: No.  
  
Gizmo: Damnit, who do you think you are Alex, ya f$#%ing hack!  
  
Alex: (Sighs, and Plasmus buzzes in)...Plasmus.  
  
Plasmus: (Lets out flatulence)  
  
Alex: Would you please stop that? (Jynx buzzes in) Jynx.  
  
Jynx: Ice.  
  
Alex: No! And could you please try a different answer. (Jynx gives a blank stare) ...Forget it, the answer was Gizmo. Well anyway I'm not even going to bother letting Jynx choose a category so Gizmo how about you pick.  
  
Gizmo: Ok, how about f!#$ off Alex for $300.  
  
Alex: (Sighs)...Why don't we just do "Planets that End in –upiter" for $200. And the question is: This is the only planet that ends in –upiter. (Plasmus buzzes in) Plasmus.  
  
Plasmus: (Lets out flatulence)  
  
Alex: All right, seriously, can't you do anything besides that?  
  
Plasmus: (Pauses, then spits out projectile vomit that spreads all over the stage floor).  
  
Alex: ...I swear to god this is not in my contract. (Gizmo buzzes in) Gizmo.  
  
Gizmo: Uranus! Ha ha ha, get it; Your Anus! Ha ha ha ha!  
  
Alex: Yes...yes I get it, very amusing.  
  
Gizmo: Aw shut up, ya f#&%ing prick!  
  
Alex: Whatever, (Jynx buzzes in) all right you know what, no just forget it Jynx.  
  
Jynx: Aw, c'mon, you're not even gonna let me answer?  
  
Alex: I know what you're going to say.  
  
Jynx: I was gonna say something different this time.  
  
Alex: You were?  
  
Jynx: Yeah, I was.  
  
Alex: Oh, well okay lets hear it.  
  
Jynx: Oh yeah! What is Iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiccccccceeeeee!!! Ha ha.  
  
Alex: ...I feel like hitting you in the head with a pipe right now. Well the answer was Jupiter, not that it matters to any of you. ...Well I'm not even going to let any of you pick the next category so I'll choose it, so lets go to "Cold Things for $600. And the question is: This is made from frozen water and is often used to cool drinks. (Gizmo buzzes in) Gizmo  
  
Gizmo: A car battery.  
  
Alex: No.  
  
Gizmo: You're full of s%#$ Trebek!  
  
Alex: No, I think you're talking about Plasmus.  
  
Gizmo: (Looks over at Plasmus) Oh, yeah.  
  
Alex: And speaking of whom, it appears that Plasmus has apparently eaten his own buzzer.  
  
Plasmus: (Plasmus has buzzer cord dangling out of his mouth)  
  
Alex: Simply stunning (Jynx buzzes in) Jynx, thank you god.  
  
Jynx: All right all right, it's it's it's uh, uh...  
  
Alex: It's okay calm down; I know you can answer this.  
  
Jynx: Ok, ok the answer is uh, uh, uh.........(Pauses till the buzzer sounds)  
  
Alex: ...I...I don't believe it, you...you couldn't answer it.  
  
Jynx: ...That was a hard one.  
  
Alex: Unbelievable, the answer of course was ice.  
  
Jynx: Ooooooooooohhhhh...what's ice?  
  
Alex: (Speechless)...okay I've had enough lets just go to final jeopardy; and you're question is: just write your favorite color. (Jeopardy music starts) That's all you have to do, is write your favorite color...keep in mind it can be any color...in fact just as long as you write a color you'll get it right...there's no reason any of you should get this wrong. (Jeopardy music ends) All right lets see what you all wrote starting with Jynx, and I'm pretty sure what you wrote (screen says Ice)...and I'm right, you wrote Ice. Well, that's not a color, but lets see how much you wagered anyway (screen says Ice)...and you wrote Ice again. Do you mind telling me why you keep answering Ice, anyway?  
  
Jynx: ...Because Ice is the answer to all of life's riddles.  
  
Alex: ...Ok, lets just move on to Gizmo and see what he wrote.  
  
Gizmo: Ah, f#!$ this! I don't need to play a stupid f#!$ing game! I'm a super villain damnit! (Pulls out a gun) Now give me the f$!#ing money or I'll blow your f&$#ing head off! (Attempts to fire bullet in the air, but nothing happens) Aaaaaahhh, just as soon as I get the f#!$ing safety off this f%#!ing piece of s$#%. (Struggles to release safety, but fails) GAAAAAAAAAHHHH!!! (Starts cursing insanely) #&!!% #$$ #$&## # %%#%# $$&#$ $$&#$& $$ ? $$ && %& %&&% &$) $! #$# &%#& $ %& &$$ %#& &% $#% #%? $? ! $#& %%#%!!!! (Finally gives up trying to release safety and throws the gun across the room) F%!$ THIS!!! YOU F&$#ING ASSHOLES, GO F%$# YOURSELF!!!!! (Flips off Trebek and walks off stage)  
  
Alex: (Completely stunned)...Okay, Gizmo has just used words that I didn't even know existed, but regardless lets continue. (Walks over to Plasmus) And it looks like Plasmus has written nothing, because he has apparently also eaten his pen.  
  
Plasmus: (Has pen chain dangling from his mouth, then lets out loud resounding flatulence)  
  
Alex: ...That's lovely; don't ever come back here again. Well that's all the time we have for tonight, I'm Alex Trebek, I hate you all, good night.

##############################################################################  
  
Authors Note: That's it hope you enjoyed. Please Read and Review, etc, etc. By the way the reason I used the word flatulence so much is because I don't like to use the alternative, that's just me, but yes it does mean the same thing. Anyway this is probably the last round I'll do for now. It's possible that I may update it, it depends on the reviews I get and if I get any more ideas. And as far as new stories I've already got plans on my next one so look out for it. Till next time remember: I've run out of ideas for dorky advice quotes. Good Night! 


End file.
